diseasedfandomcom-20200215-history
Thing-Thing Arena Pro
Thing-Thing Arena Pro is a run and gun flash game developed by Diseased Productions. Initially released on July 2, 2013 at CrazyMonkeyGames, it was later uploaded onto Newgrounds and Kongregate the following date. It is the eighth installment in the Thing-Thing series, and fourth overall in the Arena subsidiary. The game is one of three individual versions of the same source material; the others being the classic mode re-release, as well as an official "hacked" version which allows players to experiment and adjust the gameplay accordingly. Gameplay For a more in-depth analysis containing stats and tips, visit to our strategy guide article. '' Thing-Thing Arena Pro contains little to no plot, and instead the player is tasked with obtaining a high score from killing as many enemies in each stage as they can within a single life. The game is over when the player dies, and they are given the option to submit their final scores to a global ranking page before they can either select restart, or choose a different stage. More points are offered depending upon the "style" of how each individual kill is earned; different variables such as headshots, airborne or even multiple target kills result in bonuses being added on top of a base reward. This can be even further increased via a combo meter that increases in value depending on how fast the player can maintain a killing spree, a feature similar to that seen in Saturday Night Bloodfest. Unlike its predecessors however, nearly all of Thing-Thing Arena Pro's weapons and environments are locked behind a progression system which is based upon completing mission objectives. Every stage contains nine objectives which are shared throughout, such as accumulating a high, pro, and operator score, locating a briefcase and four gun parts, killing a number of enemies both in general as well as using a certain weapon, and destroying ten data discs. While objectives can be earned separately by replaying the stage, players are encouraged to obtain them all in one round (which is the ninth objective in itself). In order to provide challenge against the player, each round initially consists of a time limit of two minutes and thirty seconds; this can be extended by retrieving hourglass pickups which add one minute to the clock each. Once the timer expires, the round ends and all objectives completed are saved. If the player dies, all progress made during that session is lost. Lost hit points do not regenerate, and must be replenished by locating med-kits strategically placed in every stage. Doors are also present which grant access into specific areas of the environment, however some of them are locked and require the use of a collectible keycard to be opened. Players are limited to carrying two weapons in their inventories, and loadouts must be chosen in the main menu before selecting a stage. All ammunition is infinite, however most weapons still require reloading during use. While the game's initial arsenal is limited to four guns, both upgraded versions and new models are obtainable upon the completion of weapon-related objectives. Completing all nine objectives in each stages unlocks bonus weapons as well. Development Thing-Thing Arena Pro was released four years since the previous game in the series, and is the first game to be made following the silence of the Dashkin collaboration between Sean and Adam Philips, who was credited for the animated blood effects in-game. The original soundtrack was composed by Brian Simpson and Jered Becker, both also provided additional sound effects. Due to the long waiting periods since game releases, Sean noted in a response to a Newgrounds review''Image Capture of Review response here. that he was able to properly update the overall game design and gameplay that the series was gradually built upon. For instance, movement is limited to running by default and crouching has been removed. The ability to double jump was replaced with the ability to reach greater heights in the air by holding down the designated jumping key. The artwork was also revamped from its cartoon-based style and limited color pallet into a more vibrant style which allows players to select any color they wish to use on their personalized avatars. There is no longer an option to change the flash's quality, or to disable certain graphical elements like previous games in the series had allowed. Reception General reception to Thing-Thing Arena Pro was mixed, with many players comparing it unfavorably to Thing-Thing Arena 3 for its less stressful game design. The removal of certain features was the main point of criticism, most notably the absence of the double jump and any ability to lower the game's graphical quality, resulting in consistent performance issues. The complaints regarding the lack of a true survival game mode, along with game mode variety, resulted in the follow-up of Thing-Thing Arena Classic, which was released two months later to a more lukewarm response. Trivia * It was confirmed by an administrator on the Diseased Productions forum that the game's time limit and objective-based approach was inspired by the Tony Hawk series of games.NEW:Thing Thing Arena Pro | Diseased Productions Board * This is one of four titles that is not playable on the official Diseased Productions website, the others being Thing-Thing Arena Classic, Captain Braidy 2 and Bitshift. * While the Thing-Thing sprites have been redesigned three times prior to Thing-Thing Arena Pro, these interpretations have been given a more realistic style with a full set of fingers and an asymmetrical head. * This is the first time in the series where both sides of the firearms have been realistically rendered. Before, the game would utilize the same graphic regardless of the direction the player was facing. Many details however, such as ejection ports, are now only visible on the right side of the model. References Category:Games Category:Thing-Thing